Akuma
by Stein
Summary: Yaoi. H/K/S. Despierta lo que tenías en tu interior, revela lo que tanto escondías, deja que te ayuden o que te destruyan. Despues de todo es por ellos... por él...
1. Chapter 1

**Akuma**

**Capitulo I. Engaño**

Lo sabía, ya lo había presentido desde muchísimo tiempo, cada vez sentía al demonio que habitaba en su interior con más fuerza, el dolor de su herida se incrementaba como si quisiera salir al exterior desgarrando su cuerpo en mil pedazos. Parecía que los demonios que exorcizaba le daban más y más fuerza.

Y por más que trataba de ocultarlo esa tarea se veía cada vez mas imposible, Youko-chan lo notaba al igual que Haruka y los otros, pero cada que querían hablar con él, simplemente les ordenaba que fueran por unas cosas evitando así el tema.

Por más que Reiko le trataba de esconder un trabajo, Kantarou lo descubría alegrándose de que aún si no se lo habían dado le pagaban por ello, aunque eso significara acortar el tiempo de su existencia.

-Kantarou, esta vez me dirás que es lo que sucede, cada vez te pones más débil y tu aspecto luce peor.

-Es por falta de alimento y descanso, ya vez que hemos tenido mucho trabajo.

-Desde que te conozco llevas esa alimentación y hay veces en que también tenias mas trabajo que ahora y no estabas así, así que dime que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada, así que por que no vas con alguna chica para que te invite algo de comer y así nos traen algo? Que te parece?

-Ya veo… no confías en mi como decías… –saliendo de la habitación

Kantarou se queda callado mirando hacía la puerta ahora cerrada de su lugar de trabajo, le dolía ver esa actitud de Haruka, pero que podía hacer? No podía decirles, era algo que no debían saber, no merecían sufrir mas por su culpa, y por ello estaba tomando una decisión…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-No puedo dejar que acepte este trabajo Sensei…

-Reiko-chan… tu jefe me llamo y me lo encargo él personalmente, así que no tienes objeción, y como pagaran bien tendremos una muy buena fiesta!! Por que no vienes en la noche para festejar?

-Pero sensei…

-Bien bien nos vemos…

Cerro al puerta junto con sus ojos, era demasiado duro lo que planeaba hacer, pero disfrutaría de este trabajo, debía hacerlo, solo por ellos…

-Eh?? Ohhh Muu-chan.. no me asustes así.. jejeje –tomándola en sus brazos y apretándola levemente.

-Muuu??

-Eh?? No pasa nada… oye por que no le dices a Sugino-sama que hoy tendremos una pequeña fiesta… seria muy agradable que estuvieran aquí…

-Muu Muu…–

-Muy bien –depositándola en el suelo y dejando extrañada a la youkai.

-Muu??

-Me tengo que ir, hay trabajo que hacer –saliendo sin mirarla siquiera –Haruka!! Es hora de irnos… -caminando y sabiendo muy bien que el Tengu estaba muy lejos de ahí.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Se adentro en lo profundo de aquel bosque tenebroso, pero eso no lo asustaba, los youkai eran criaturas hermosas. Peor sabía que nunca podrían llegar a ser amigos… ni mucho menos algo más… -Haruka…

-Que te pasa? Por que vienes solo a este lugar?

-Eh?? Quien… Ahggggg... eres un youkai… maligno…

-Mmmmm ya veo… no eres completamente lo que dices ser… no puedo matarte, jm… si en verdad aprecias a tus amigos aléjate de ellos, aunque de nada servirá… serán tu alimento y tu fuerza.

-Espe… espera… -intentando levantarse sin éxito alguno –maldición… basta… no… ahg… -desvaneciéndose en la penumbra de ese bosque.

-Kantarou!!!!... Kantarou reacciona!!! Kantarou…. –tomándolo en sus brazos intentando que reaccionara –vamos are los ojos!!

-Ha… Haruka…

-Que te paso?

-Yo… tengo que eliminar… a ese youkai…

-Estas muy débil –vamonos a casa.

-No, Haruka… vamos tras él –escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Tengu, mientras que a este no le quedaba mas que obedecer, sus ojos se hacían mas fríos y rojos… su sonrisa se transformaba en una cínica y sed de sangre… reacciono como pudo escondiendo el dolor que sentía apretando mas el cuerpo de devorador contra sí.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Mmm?? Que tenemos aquí… un Tengu?

-Debes ser sellado!

-Ohh?? Justo como el te sello a ti?

-Ahggg…

-Kantarou –volteando a verlo

-Estoy… ahggg… Haruka atácalo!! –agarrándose el pecho notando como se le dificultaba la respiración y el sudor empapaba sus ropas…

El demonio esquivo el ataque del moreno lanzándose ante el onmyoji conociendo su destino cuando este se levanto lanzando lo que seria su sello eterno, viendo los ojos y aquella sonrisa que no pertenecía originalmente al pasado de ese chico que ahora lo aprisionaba sellándolo.

_-Cuando alguno muera ya no habrá salvación… aquel demonio eterno aparecerá y todos los que rodeaban este lugar morirán _–mirando fijamente al Tengu antes de ser encerrado.

Haruka quedo en su lugar sin haber entendido muy bien lo que el otro quiso decir, reaccionando cuando escucho un cuerpo caer, era Kantarou que se había desmayado… -Kantarou!!!

Continuara…

Su eliminación en esta pagina fue error mental, bueno algo así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II. Noche**

Lo llevaba en brazos tratando de reanimarlo, su amo no parecía dormir tranquilamente como lo hacía antes, aun no anochecía así que lo llevaría con Hasumí para que lo revisara cuando sintió como el cuerpo que llevaba se agitaba descontroladamente haciendo que perdiera el control y cayendo hacia el profundo bosque, logro reaccionar a tiempo protegiendo a su amo pero lastimándose el.

-Ahg… Kantarou…

El albino reacciono lentamente abriendo los ojos, levantando una mirada perdida que tardo en brillar al ver la profunda mirada preocupada del tengo sobre si mismo.

-Haruka… -levantando la mano y acariciando la mejilla acercándose para posar sus labios con los del tengu delicadamente y dejando a este sorprendido y justo cuando iba a reaccionar el otro se separo reaccionando por fin a lo que le rodeaba.

-Haruka?

-Kantarou…

-Que hacemos en este lugar?

-No recuerdas nada?

-Solo recuerdo haber peleado contra aquel espirito… no recuerdo nada más… lo vencimos?

-Si, lo exorcizaste.

-Genial! Dirijámonos hacia nuestra paga, para ir comprar todo!

-De que hablas? Tú estas…?

-Abra fiesta lo recuerdas?

-Kantarou…

-Vamos Ha-ru-ka.

-Maldición.

Al tengu no le quedo más que obedecer las órdenes de su amo y se fue volando en contra de su voluntad, él quería ir caminando pero Haruka insistió, lo seguía viendo mal a pesar de su "buen humor".

Compraron mucho sake, su bebida favorita al igual que la de Sugino, Hasumí, mucha comida y demás cosas, estaba seguro que la pasarían muy bien, esa fiesta quedaría en los recuerdos de esas personas, de sus queridos amigos humanos y no humanos.

-Y el Sensei y Yumeyako–san

-No pudieron asistir, el Sensei esta en una investigación y Yumeyako-san esta con un cliente al que no pudo dejar.

-Oh… ya veo, bueno pues espero que sientan la felicidad que estamos viviendo en estos momentos.

-Que qu…?

-Haruka!!! Sírveme más sake!!

-Ahgg por que yo si tu puedes hacerlo solo –sirviéndole de mala gana.

-Por que eres mi amigo…

-Que?

-Debemos irnos Rosary.

-Tan pronto?

-Yo quiero quedarme un rato más…

-No podemos, mañana tengo que trabajar desde temprano y hay que pasar a dejar a tu amiga a su casa.

-Eh… yo… si… gracias

-Entonces quedamos Youko-chan, Sugino-sama… aunque este medio ebrio… Muu-chan…

-Muu!! –Lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Muu-chan!!!! No te vallas con él!! El no merece esa atención!

-Muu!!

-Muu-chan… él no…

-Jejejeje… Muu-chan en un momento vuelvo

La dejo en el suelo dirigiéndose hacia en donde estaba el devorador de ogros, se veía preocupado pero hermoso a su parecer, veía fijamente la luna y no se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí observando a ese ser mítico, para cuando reacciono sus otros tres acompañantes estaban dormidos, sonrío hiendo por cobijas para taparlos de aquel frío que empezaba a hacer.

-Kantarou…

-Eh?... Si?

-En verdad no recuerdas lo que paso después? Cuando estábamos en el bosque?

-Eh?? No, no se lo que paso, por que no me lo cuentas?

Volteándose confundido, sabía que lo quería mas que a nada y quería aceptar esos sentimientos, demostrarlos y vivir así pero también sabia que no podía, los humanos y los youkai no estaban destinados a estar juntos, esa era mas que regla una ley que la ponía la propia naturaleza.

-Haruka… -evitando su mirada, poso la suya en el suelo, quería decirlo pero si lo hacía sería mucho mas difícil lo que iba a hacer y entonces… pero si no re recordaría que importaba una noche, una vez con la persona que tanto quería incluso cuando aún no la conocía? –dime que es lo que piensas de mi.

-Que?...

-Dime que es lo que sientes por mi, Haruka.

-Yo…

-…

-No se por que, no entiendo por que otras personas no significan para mi lo que tú eres, aunque recupere la memoria yo… se que seguiré sintiendo esto por ti, creo que es lo que ustedes llaman amor –evitando la mirada de su maestro.

-Haruka –volteo viendo como ese rostro encantador estaba muy cerca, aquellas manos iban a tocar su rostro –Haruka –no pudo evitarlo, tomo fuertemente esas manos acercando también su rostro.

Ese beso fue una prueba, algo que degustaron por largos minutos antes de separarse y mirarse a los ojos fijamente –Haruka.

El tengu lo acerco mas hacia si abrazándolo con fuerza, no queriendo dejarlo ir, se separo un poco para aspirar aquel dulce aroma que era parte de el onmyoji, beso dulcemente su cuello, recorriéndolo con tranquilidad, escuchando el melodioso sonido saliendo de la boca del albino.

-Mm.. -agarrando las oscuras ropas como queriéndolas arrancar –Haru.. –besándolo intensamente pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuellos y pegándolo mucho mas a su cuerpo, como si quisiera que se uniera a él, que lo poseyera completamente, que devorara aquel dolor que ya no desaparecía y se intensificaba más y más cada día.

-Mmm… Muu-chan,,, no te acerques a él…

Aquel sonido hizo que se separaran y que el albino girara la vista yéndose apenado de la habitación, estaba en la suya recargado sobre la puerta preguntándose que había hecho y por que, lo había arruinado todo pero no podía evitarlo, lo quería demasiado.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana sin estar muy consiente de lo que sucedía fue aprisionado por unos brazos que pareciera encajaban a la perfección con su cuerpo –no te alejes, no me dejes ahora que por fin acepto estos sentimientos por ti.

-Yo…

-Déjame poseerte, deja que te demuestre mis sentimientos, deja que te ame.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a lo profundo de sus sentimientos, debía recordar que era la ultima noche de luna llena, que no habría otra más –Esta noche enfrentaremos lo prohibido, nos amaremos el uno al otro.

Le quito el saco empezando a descubrir aquel pecho que alguna vez había visto, acaricio los hombros grabando en sus huellas aquella textura suave, acercándose para aspirar aquel aroma tan propio del tengu, beso sus hombros lentamente subiendo por su cuello, estaba tan tranquilo que no notaba la tortura que le ocasionaba al moreno.

-Kantarou –lo agarro de las muñecas tirándolo en el futon, colocándose entre sus piernas como si ese lugar fuera hecho solo para él, descubría con besos la piel blanca que contrarrestaba con aquellos ojos rojos que lo veían con excitación, lamía el abdomen liso y suave, degustaba cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a la parte mas oscura y extrañamente más caliente que todo el cuerpo de su maestro.

Lamió probando y escuchando a su vez aquel sonido fallidamente reprimido del albino, así que siguió con su tarea de probar varias formas y escuchar mas y mas las suplicas, la cadera de su maestro de movía penetrando mas en su garganta, comenzaban un ritmo que era satisfactorio para ambas partes.

Sintió como quería alejarlo de aquella parte, pero no lo dejo, bebió el liquido que llenaba su garganta y tenia un sabor dulce a la vez de amargo, era algo que le había gustado y quería volver a probarla, pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que el otro lo tiro haciéndolo caer de espaldas encimándosele sobre sus caderas y acariciando el miembro erecto del tengu con una de sus blancas manos.

-Kan… tarou…

-Haruka… -acercándosele para besarlo sin dejar de mover la mano que preparaba al alto, a su vez el tomo una mano morena separando dos dedos de los demás y guiándolos a su entrada para penetrarse con ellos –ah… -apretando los ojos, sentía una especie de dolor que con forme los movía iba desapareciendo –mueve… Haruka mueve tus dedos.

El devorador hizo lo que se le ordeno penetrando más al chico con sus dedos al ritmo que el otro movía su mano, ambos se movían frotándose entre ellos, acariciando sus labios mutuamente hasta que el onmyoji se separo del mayor para colocarse encima del miembro erecto y penetrarse muy lentamente, y aun con un poco de dolor al sentirlo vio directamente a los ojos de su amor eterno, viendo aquella expresión que le dedicaba solo a él.

Empezó a moverse sobre el tengu quien lo agarro de la cintura para atraerlo más hacia si y penetrarlo más profundamente, ambos gemían el uno contra el otro, sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido chocando una contra otra, Haruka tiró a Kantarou contra si para voltearse y hacer que ahora él quedara sobre el albino.

La penetración se volvía mas profunda, sus respiraciones agitadas sin poder pronunciar algún tipo de sonido, se abrazaban hasta llegar a soltar su esencia sobre el otro, agitándose y arqueándose que se apretaban tan duramente que sentían que se volverían un solo ser.

El Tengu se coloco a un lado se su amo viéndolo directamente a los ojos quien le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco para besar aquellos labios, un beso que sellaba esa noche d pasión y amor, un momento que quedaría grabado en sus mentes y sus recuerdos, y que bien o mal, nunca abandonaría ese lugar tan profundo.

Ahora el tengu dormía al lado de quien lo había liberado, recargaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza del albino quien tenía sobre su pecho blanco y pálido aquella cicatriz que lo atravesaba y que se volvía más oscura haciéndose notar cada vez más, el albino no dormía mas sin en cambio veía el cielo y lo que había sobre ellos.

Admiraba la luna que antes Haruka había visto, era hermosa, ojala y la hubieran podido ver juntos otra vez, y aunque ese color era hermoso era algo inusual, aquel rojo brillante como la sangre, como sus ojos, era él inicio de lo que debería terminar, pronto, pronto se acercaría lo que tanto pedían aquellos cazadores, ojala volviera a renacer la unión de los youkai con los cazadores por su propia seguridad.

Escondió mas el rostro en el cuerpo alto evitando que las lágrimas lo humedecieran, estaba feliz de ese momento, y lo guardaría en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, aquel amor por aquel devorador.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III. Pérdida**

Una mañana soleada con varias nubes amenazantes que surcaban el cielo, eso fue lo primero que el tengu de alas negras observo a falta de su rota ilusión de ver aquel cuyos ojos de fuego contrastaban con la albina piel la cual se había encargado de marcar con algo que iba más profundo que una relación de amo y sirviente, mucho más fuerte que solo una amistad, algo que solo ellos podrían aceptar.

Se levanto con algo de enfado por no poder abrazar a su egoísta maestro que había sucumbido bajo su cuerpo, con aquellas caricias y labios húmedos que había pasado por todo su cuerpo, que había gemido casi sin control extasiado sin poder detenerse el pedir por más.

-Youko has visto a Kantarou?

-Ya buscaste en la habitación?

-Vengo de ahí.

-Aha! Haruka, te quedaste con él!

-…

-Y no precisamente a dormir verdad?

-Eso…

-Oni kui…

-Sugino, por que estas aquí todavía?

-Estas entrando en un juego muy peligroso, lo entiendes verdad?

-Eso ya me lo haz dicho muchas veces.

-Pero parece que no entiendes la gravedad del problema.

-Se que odias a Kantarou.

-Bien sabes que no lo odio, sino…

-Sino que?

-Nada, es algo que no te corresponde.

-Sugino-sama, por que esta diciendo todo eso?

-Los humanos son criaturas débiles, los youkai viven tanto tiempo por su fortaleza.

-Kan-chan es alguien muy poderoso.

-Puede que lo sea, pero su cuerpo no lo es.

-…

-Oni kui, debes terminar esto antes de que avance a peor, si esto continua así tu serás el que acabe sufriendo y pagando las consecuencias.

-Déjame en paz.

-Es solo una advertencia por ahora, pero… Si avanzas más yo mismo tendré que intervenir, vamonos Muu-chan.

Sus alas blancas se desplegaron dejando unas cuantas plumas sobre el suelo que no tardaron en desintegrarse, se perdió rápidamente de sus vistas, pero los ojos cafés de la chica se centraron totalmente en quien estaba su lado.

-Haruka-kun, lo que dijo Sugino-sama es cierto, los humanos y los youkai no pueden estar juntos.

-Entonces por que haz permanecido a su lado Youko?

-Por que es mi maestro y mi amigo.

-Eso contradice las palabras de Sugino.

-Lo se, es solo que me duele mucho, no quiero dejar a Kan-chan nunca.

Unas cuantas lagrimas se empezaban a formar en el cielo, caían lentamente como para marcar su llanto, golpeaban delicadamente el suelo queriendo engañar los sentimientos, no soportando mucho se estrellaban con fuerza contra todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino aumentando la preocupación de los dos youkai que encerrados en la casa esperaban el regreso de su maestro ignorando su paradero y su estado de salud.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Yo?

-Por que me estuviste llamando?

-Tú fuiste quien me busco.

-Ya te dije que no liberare a Haruka del trato.

-El Oni kui sigue siendo mi prioridad, destruirlo totalmente y tener su corazón en mis manos es lo que más deseo, sin embargo, ahora hay algo que me llama la atención de sobre manera.

-Debe de importarme eso?

-Por supuesto, es un demonio muy poderoso, quien tuvo una fuerte lucha contra el tengu, ambos quedaron heridos de gravedad y fue cuando tu ancestro aprovecho la oportunidad para sellarlos a ambos.

-Es por eso que encontré a los dos…

-Tienes ese mismo poder pero no eres tan fuerte como para sellarlo, es por eso que ahora esta dentro de…

-Ese demonio no puede ser…

-Si, estas en lo correcto, fue el demonio que liberaste hace mucho tiempo, quien te hizo aquella herida en el pecho, quien vive dentro de ti.

Kantarou sintió más escalofríos por lo mencionado que por el roce sobre su cicatriz con aquella mano enguantada de Raiko, quien le sonreía burlonamente, susurrando en su oreja introduciendo sus manos en los ropajes blancos -Liberaremos al demonio que llevas encerraste en tu cuerpo sacerdote, crearemos nuevamente la guerra entre ellos dos, y si no liberas al tengu del contrato no podrá usar su verdadero poder y será más fácil que muera en las garras del demonio o en las mías.

-N… No.

-Hmm Mientras tanto me encargare de que sufras y te debilites, vivirás en terror y agonía, te aseguro que lograre que rompas ese lazo que te une con el más grande reto que fue para mi familia.

Sus ojos fueron hechizados, se perdieron en una oscuridad en la que no podía moverse, veía lo ocurrido a su alrededor pero no podía hacer nada, era como si hubiera sido encerrado en su propio cuerpo el cual no tenía alguna voluntad.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Una niña corría intentando no tropezarse con el kimono que le quedaba un poco grande y el cual no debía ensuciar puesto que se lo acababan de regalar, era su premio por ser tan buena estudiante, no debía correr pero quería alcanzar aquel de ojos negros, quería reflejarse en ellos, algo le llamaba hacía su mejor amigo, algo que no podía evitar que corriera._

_-Yumeyako, que linda te ves._

_-Gracias._

_-Se que serás una excelente Maiko._

_-Tenlo por seguro amigo, seré la mejor._

_-Espero que cuando lo seas me recibas aún._

_-Claro que si, nunca te dejaría escapar de mi._

_-Jajaja_

_-Sigues en busca del Oni kui?_

_-Si, Haruka es lo que más quiero._

_-Pero te estas alejando de todas las personas por él._

_-No es verdad y lo sabes._

_-Claro que si!_

_-No, ellos son los que se alejan de mí, además insultan a los youkai._

_-Pero…_

_-Debo irme, sigo en la búsqueda de Haruka, nos vemos luego._

_Siguió su camino seguro que esta vez hallaría alguna pista que lo llevaría hasta el youkai más poderoso de todos, hacía Haruka._

_Llego otra vez lejos de la aldea, camino bastante pero sabí que valdría la pena, estaba cerca de la montaña a la que siempre le prohibían ir, no podía evitarlo, sentía presencias muy fuertes, además su antepasado le había dejado mucha información, al menos lo que llevaba le daba a entender que ahí había sellado a un demonio muy poderoso, y quien mas poderoso que el Oni kui._

_-Ahí esta! Lo encontré, Haruka, por fin te encontré! Con esto debe ser suficiente para liberarte… Ha!_

_Nada paso, se sorprendió tanto como se entristeció, pensaba que ya era lo suficiente fuerte como para liberarlo pero por lo visto aún le faltaba mucho, aún así no se rendiría, lograría liberar a Haruka de ese sello en donde estaba prisionero. _

_Junto sus manos reuniendo su energía en ellas, concentrándose y absorbiendo aún más energía de todo lo que le rodeaba, mandándolo a su rosario logro romper el sello agrietando la gran roca que dejo ver unos ojos rojos llenos de odio y rencor al divisar a quien estaba enfrente suyo con la vista brillante, anhelando alguna cosa._

_-Haruka… -estaba maravillado, aquel hermoso cabello largo tan negro con la piel tan blanca como la suya, ese gran porte magnifico e irradiando aquel grandioso poder._

_-Te matare._

_-Que?_

_-Tu me encerraste, debo de matarte!_

_El chico se quedo quieto moviéndose con rapidez cuando la garra del demonio rasgo su pecho, gimió de dolor puesto que no se lo esperaba, no de quien tanto ansiaba conocer._

_-Espera!_

_Lo agarro del cuello apretando con fuerza para romper los huesos dejando poco a poco sin aire al pequeño onmyoji, detuvo un poco la presión cuando su espalda fue marcada por una herida profunda, volteo un poco para saber quien la causo encontrándose con otros ojos negros y unas alas blancas._

_-Suéltalo._

_-Tu eres el dios de la montaña cierto?_

_-Suéltalo._

_-No lo hare, el debe pagar por haberme sellado._

_-Es un niño, no pudo haber sido quien te encerró hace 50 años._

_-No puedes hacer nada ya, no puedes exorcizar demonios, además su cuello esta apunto de romperse._

_El dios lo ataco logrando que soltara al pequeño quien perdía mucha sangre y casi no respiraba, atrapo al demonio sabiendo que este no duraría mucho en esa prisión y la única forma que tenía para salvar al pequeño era encerrando al demonio en su cuerpo._

_Sin pensarlo mucho realizo el ritual ignorando los gritos de dolor del niño y las maldiciones del demonio, rogando a los dioses que el ser que acababa de aprisionar nunca despertara dentro del cuerpo del niño cuyos ojos cerrados negaban abrirse._

_Se le acerco tomándolo en brazos viendo que sus ojos se abrían con dificultad seguramente observaba todo borroso. _

_Sin poder evitarlo vio ahora los ojos rojos que le observaban con algo de rencor, la piel que ahora estaba muy pálida y la sangre de su herida aunque aun salía bastante se redujo considerablemente. Borro esos recuerdos, el niño no debía sufrir más, cambio varías cosas solo para que no recordara la terrible experiencia de ese día._

_Le llevo lejos del pueblo en donde había crecido dejándole en un templo que estaba a cargo de una joven chica que cuidaba de los niños huérfanos y quien estaba seguro le cuidaría sus heridas._

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV. Ilusión**

-Se acabo, iré a buscarlo.

-Espera Haruka.

-No podemos esperar más él ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente

-Cuando le hablo me mira de una manera que da miedo, Haruka, estoy muy preocupada es como si se estuviera perdiendo –su rostro mostraba tristeza, la cual intentaba esconder con la mano de su kimono rojo.

-Tomaremos distintos caminos para buscarlo.

Ambos se preparaban para salir en busca de su maestro pero la repentina aparición de Dios de la montaña les sorprendió.

-¡Muu!

-Muu-chan, que alegría que nos ayudes a buscar a Kan-chan.

-Muu muu.

-Bien Sugino, nos serás de mucha ayuda.

-Estás equivocado, yo no vine a eso.

Youko pensaba que era otra de las rabietas del Dios por su empeño en rivalizar con Kantarou en cuanto a la atención de Muu-chan pero Haruka, que le conocía desde hace bastante tiempo, sabía que por la expresión sería de su amigo le escondía algo; Sin embargo quiso insistir, estaba preocupado por su maestro y quería toda la ayuda posible.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Observaba su blanca piel contrarrestando con el color de la nieve. Le veía duramente con la satisfacción de la erección entre sus piernas dolorosamente rozando con la ropa sus pezones endurecidos. Sonriendo con lascivia se acerco para poseer otra vez a aquel cuerpo semidesnudo. El cuerpo blanco temblaba por las manos sobre él, por el frió de los cristales de agua congelados.

-¿No te gusta? Siente como entro lentamente abriéndote el cuerpo, rompiéndote.

-No me someteré a ti Raiko, no importa que destruyas mi cuerpo o mi mente no lograras tu cometido conmigo.

-¡OH! El demonio empieza a mostrar su carácter, eso me gusta porque te pondrás más débil cada vez.

Las arremetidas ardientes le hacían sangrar como las marcas de los látigos que antes había recibido bañando el frió suelo blanco que le quemaba la piel, las mordidas en sus pezones le dolían pero ardía más la parte baja de su espalda.

-Ten por seguro que caerás, te tendré en donde quiero Ichinomiya Kantarou.

-No… ¡No!

Su cuerpo frío le demandaba calor, uno que no estaba sintiendo con aquel que estaba sobre si vestido apenas con parte del uniforme que solía usar siempre, golpeándole el interior le tocó el lugar que le hizo gemir fuerte y arquearse hasta que su miembro recién despierto toco el abdomen del otro.

-Eres corrompible, solo hay que saber en donde tocarte.

-Ah… no…

Le abrió más las piernas inclinándose para morder su cuello, asegurándose de hacerle llegar, hacerle explotar, porque ese era el momento que necesitaba, cuando su mente se perdiera por unos segundos olvidándose de todo. Él fue el primero en llegar soltando su esencia sin dejar de embestir hizo que en unos momentos el otro se derramara manchando ambos cuerpos.

Ambas manos se colocaron a los costados de la cabeza albina creando otra ilusión, otro recuerdo que le aseguraría el triunfo.

Kantarou gritó, el dolor transmitido a su cabeza le provocaba punzadas tan fuertes que le hizo perder el conocimiento, causando la creciente sonrisa del soldado.

Y así el cuerpo inerte del albino quedo abandonado sobre la nieve que mandaba copos, llorando frío sobre aquel niño ultrajado.

_Otra vez la oscuridad le envolvía, sin saber muy bien que hacer decidió quedarse sin moverse, no tenía mucho caso avanzar en donde no podía ver mas allá se si mismo. Una figura apareció no muy lejos de donde estaba, brillaba con una intensidad que le cegaba cuando pudo distinguir se encontró siendo besado y al parecer el otro no sabía que hacia puesto que le alejo empujándole fuerte haciéndole caer._

_-No… ¡Aléjate! Tú no perteneces más aquí, tampoco allá… nunca debí salvarlo… Muu-chan…_

_Kantarou se quedo quieto nunca se puso a pensar que el dios de la montaña que lo había salvado alguna vez de que un demonio lo atacara fuese Sugino-sama, no espero que aquellos cuidados, aquel agradable sentimiento, aquel calor proviniese de quien ahora lo odiaba por llamar la atención de Muu-chan._

_Pero aquellas palabras bien sabía a que se refería, por eso en ese tiempo los niños no se acercaban a él, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, lo odiaban tanto como le temían por eso le ofrecieron a aquel dragón antiguo Dios de la montaña._

_Aquellos recuerdos perforaban su mente, le hacían que perdiera el control hasta arrodillarse sosteniendo fuertemente la herida sobre su pecho, soltando lágrimas con sollozos no muy audibles._

_-Haruka…_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Alas blancas mezcladas con negras caían formando una alfombra bicolor que desaparecía segundos después para crear la nueva. Una discusión entre ambos Tengu se llevaban a cabo. Un triángulo amoroso que sin saberlo se adhería otro lado.

-Nunca te he pedido nada Sugino, solo te estoy pidiendo que nos ayudes a encontrar a Kantarou, tus alas nos serían de mucha ayuda.

-No voy a hacerlo, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente no puedo.

-Sugino-sama hasta Muu-chan te lo esta pidiendo ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no ayudes a tus amigos?

-No son mis amigos, una fuerte línea nos separa.

La sangre corría por sus labios antes besados por el Tengu negro, antes besados por el niño que alguna vez salvo, le hicieron doler. Intentando mitigar algo del dolor se llevo la mano izquierda al mentón.

Al devorador le dolía el puño pero suponía que era menos de lo que le dolía a su compañero –Por lo que compartimos, por lo que tuvimos ayuda a encontrar a Kantarou.

El Dios de la montaña se levanto hablando sin más rodeos, su expresión dirigida directamente al otro –Si encuentro a ese humano he de matarlo con mis propias manos, así que te estoy dando una oportunidad Onikui. Encuéntralo antes del anochecer que es cuando yo iré por él.

Aquella dura mirada les hizo desistir y salir en la búsqueda, el moreno se quedo enfrente del Dios –Se que tuviste algo que ver con Kantarou antes de que yo despertara, así como ambos tuvimos algo que ver antes de que fuera sellado.

-…

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo te matare.

-Para preservar la calma, tu vida y su deseo le destruiré aunque tenga que perecer en tus manos.

Sus miradas desafiantes solo se perdieron cuando estuvieron solos, una asustada por el caos que se avecinaba y la otra furiosa por no tener enfrente lo que amaba.

Las horas iban pasando con el frió hiriendo cada vez peor la piel, seis pares de ojos buscaban por separado sobre la tierra, llegando a lugares muy alejados de su hogar. El otro par de ojos preocupados por aquellas palabras antedichas por su antiguo amante le afectaban más de lo que pensó porque eran de las raras ocasiones que le veía tan serio.

El Tengu oscuro observaba la piedra en la que estuvo sellado por bastante tiempo, los recuerdos de lo que había vivido desde su despertar le atacaban como los insectos que no le dejaban dormir por la noche.

Quería a Kantarou de regreso, le necesitaba a su lado porque no sabía ahora que hacer con su existencia sin el albino a su lado. Sintió una molestia al ser interrumpido tan abruptamente en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sugino qué haces aquí?

-Kiyo esta muerta, cuando fui a buscarla su sangre manchaba la entrada del templo.

Un poco aturdido por la noticia, no sabía si porque era la querida persona de su maestro o por la muerte repentina -No creo que Raiko se haya atrevido a tal cosa.

-Pero yo sí sé quien pudo hacerlo, encontré cabellos plateados por su cuerpo.

-¿Estas insinuando que…?

-Justamente eso.

-Debe ser un error, debemos encontrarlo –Sus alas aparecieron dispuesto para emprender el vuelo imaginando el lugar en donde podría estar el exorcista, pensando el Raiko dio con un posible lugar.

-¿Entiendes que sucederá con él sabiendo esto? –Sin interponerse en su camino su voz sí lo hacía.

-Él no lo hizo.

-No conoces su historia.

-Pero lo conozco a él.

-No lo que hay dentro de él, nunca conociste esa inocencia que poseía y que jamás volverá a rodearle, ese ser tan maligno que debió haber muerto

Se callo al sentir sobre su cuello el bastón del Tengu negro, con un movimiento brusco lo aparto mandándolo lejos por la sorpresa del brusco cambio en cual el moreno nunca se espero.

Sin querer comenzar una pelea emprendió el vuelo hacia el destino que se había marcado asegurándose que el otro no le siguiera, realmente no quería volver a pelear con él pero de ser necesario no se negaría a ello.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Su cuerpo desnudo y lastimado más aún ya dejaba de sentir el calor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, lo único que le daba algo de calidez era la sustancia que resbalaba de su interior.

Gritos le envolvieron junto con una cubierta rasposa, unos fuertes brazos se ciñeron a su cuerpo aferrándole, tan diferente la sensación de cuando Raiko le tocaba, cubriéndole del quemante frió.

El viento sobre su rojo rostro le molestaba para observar quien le llevaba en brazos –Haru… ka… -le abrazaban con fuerza llevándole a algún lado.

Dirigiéndose a la que era su casa en donde había empezado a vivir unos meses atrás se desviaba hacía el "rival" de su maestro, era una mejor opción.

Su piel helada y a punto de ser quemada, sus piernas y brazos fríos y lastimados con heridas junto con el resto del cuerpo dejo sorprendido a Haruomi quien no pronosticaba nada bueno en su evaluación, su rostro se puso extremadamente rojo de enfado, alguien le había enseñado (según él) explícitamente el sexo entre hombres a su compañero.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

_El pasado "flash back" esta en tipo cursiva._

No tengo ni la más remota idea de que edad tiene Kantarou y no quiero meter edades, por eso del shôta y ** demás. Cada quien a su conveniencia.

**Capitulo V. Memorias**

_Le vigilaba constantemente olvidándose así de su antiguo amante casi obsesionado con romper aquel sello que le aprisionaba. Aquel niño se robaba su atención con esa tez más pálida que antes por culpa del demonio que estaba atrapado en su interior, el cual le desgarraba lentamente. Sabía que algún día se liberaría de su prisión y por ello le vigilaba constantemente, ignorando el momento en el que fue atrapado por los inexistentes ojos rojos del niño._

_Le sorprendió saber (escuchar) que el niño buscaba ansiadamente al Onikui; él sabía en donde estaba, había visto todo sin poder haber hecho algo sabiendo quien fue el que le selló._

_-¿Tú eres el Dios de la montaña?_

_-Sí._

_-Me contaron que tú fuiste quien me encontró ¿Podrías decirme en dónde?_

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_-Tengo una extraña sensación en mi pecho, siento que debo ir a ese lugar._

_-Ese lugar es muy peligroso, no debes ni pensar en ir. _

_-Esta bien, nos vemos. Kiyo-sama me esta esperando, nos veremos luego Dios de la montaña._

_-Cuídate._

_El niño se alejaba corriendo feliz, había leído sin saber cómo el lugar al que quería ir. Y lo haría._

Fue como un sueño hecho realidad, del cual despertó de improviso "volviendo" a la realidad. Se recostó sobre su lecho temblando, estaba asustado de si mismo, aquellos pensamientos no le pertenecían y conforme pasaba el tiempo sus amigos con los que había convivido, los únicos que le entendían, lo dejaron solo. Le temían. Así fue creciendo apoyándose más que nadie en quien le había buscado hace años.

Sus pensamientos seguían golpeándole con la brutalidad de una tormenta de hielo, todo se revolvía en sus recuerdos mareando sus pensamientos haciéndole perder la conciencia por tal dolor.

_-Sugino-sama ya puedo hacer muchos sellos, aunque hay un niño que no cree en eso y no deja de molestarme, él sabe muchas cosas._

_-Pero el vive en Tokyo, tú vas pocas veces no te preocupes –Su manga fue jalada con fuerza, el pequeño niño ya había crecido bastante._

_-Sugino-sama ¿Cuándo vas a tomarme?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Quiero hacerlo contigo ahora mismo, por favor._

_-¿Por… qué estas diciendo eso? –Su mano fue guiada a la dura entrepierna restregándosele acompañando de un gemido que provocó el calor recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, despertando en él el deseo que tanto había reprimido._

_Aquellos ojos brillaban con intensidad, no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse y recordar quien era en realidad el que estaba aprisionado en el niño puesto que sus labios fueron besados con su lengua siendo chupada, haciendo que degustara el sabor de la otra boca, tan embriagante, tan incitante, excitante. Se rindió ante el demonio provocador._

_Le abrazaba con la delicadeza que el otro no mostraba, estaba excitado y quería desahogarse por la perdida de su amante alado de hace bastante tiempo. _

_El albino quería sentir lo que nunca había sentido. Guió las largas manos hasta el pecho descubierto gimiendo y restregando de nuevo su dureza con la del Dios quien le volteo observando cada quien el otro miembro probando la deliciosa comida ofrecida._

_Sugino hundía sus largos dedos como muchas veces el Tengu había hecho con el, humedeciéndolos con los fluidos que su boca ayudaba a sacar provocando los movimientos del otro que le chupaba con más fuerza. _

_Fue penetrándose lentamente, sintiendo con ardor la quemante sensación de ser desgarrado por primera vez y le encantó. Sus movimientos sin ritmo tocaron el punto que le hizo estremecer agitándose más; terminando con manchas el pecho rasguñado del Dios que le volteo moviéndose encima, encajándosele de manera descontrolada._

_-Sugino-sama… ya no puedo…_

_El Dios le volteó aprisionando su rostro contra el verde suelo dando fuertes embestidas, llenándole mucho después._

_Se sentó tapándole de la llovizna de la cual ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. Su perturbada mente casi le provoca un ataque cuando aquella mirada se poso en la suya fijamente dándose cuenta de lo hecho, si bien él niño le había incitado el que lo provocó había sido el demonio y él se dejo caer en la perdición._

_Al diablo, lo haría las veces que fuera necesario, le penetraría y le enseñaría al hermoso joven a no correrse tan rápido._

_Tantas veces poseído por el Dios, le provocaba y jamás de cansaban. Le tendió una trampa durmiéndole para ir al lugar que tanto había deseado y que el Dios le había distraído en todas las veces que le había poseído. Llegó encontrándose con el sello destrozado y la piedra ahora cubierta por plantas; recordó y su pecho le dolió, su cuerpo quemaba, perdió el control destrozando todo a su alrededor, hiriendo de gravedad a quien le encerró en ese cuerpo humano._

_-Ni tienes el poder de exterminarme y mucho menos porque la fuerza de este humano es muy grande, la devoro a cada instante así como su vida y todo es tu culpa._

_-Y por eso cargo con esa responsabilidad. Volverás a estar encerrado demonio._

_-Maldito Dios, destrozaré a tu niño, arruinando por completo su vida, será lentamente para que el día en que ambos recuerden se lamenten de que será demasiado tarde para salvarlo._

_De nuevo se repetía la historia, y así seguía hasta que el muchacho ya no pudiera más y se rindiera, olvidarían ambos aquello que compartieron y se aseguraría de seguir intentando liberar al Onikui para que en ese futuro en el que pasara aquello se encargara de destruirlo._

_Jamás pensó que se crearía esa unión entre maestro y sirviente, mucho menos una tan fuerte en la que él no pudiera interponerse. _

Ya sabía todo al igual que recordaba otras cosas, aquellos momentos con Raiko fueron como semanas enteras en donde supo la verdad a tantas cosas y recordó aquellos momentos al lado del Dios de la montaña quien le había encerrado nuevamente en su interior a quien había confundido con el Onikui, y le odió. Por primera vez en su vida sintió ese sentimiento oscuro apoderarse de su mente estando consciente, por la mirada que todos le lanzaban sabía que no sería la última vez que le mirasen de esa manera.

-¡Kan-chan!

-¡Muu, muu!

-Sugino-sama tenemos que hablar –el tono serio era demandante, algo que pocas veces habían escuchado en el alegre muchacho albino.

-No dejare que esté solo contigo en el cuarto –"No después del aviso" pensaba el moreno de alas negras.

-No te preocupes Haruka, no puede hacerme nada. Salgan todos al jardín, esto es privado y sí, es una orden.

Sin poder poner alguna objeción ante la orden de su maestro sus dos "sirvientes" salieron. Youko llevaba en brazos a Muu después de que el Dios le pidiera salir de la habitación.

Ya solos sin la presencia de alguien cercano comenzaron con las explicaciones y verdades que uno debía y el otro exigía saber.

-Me usaste "Dios".

-No uses ese tono despectivo ante la presencia de un Dios sobre todo el que te encontró.

-Claro, después de que encerraste a ese demonio en mi cuerpo ¿Te debo la vida? Mi vida esta terminando por tu culpa.

-Te equivocas, fue tu culpa. Tu curiosidad fue demasiado lejos y tu mismo te provocaste esa herida al liberar al demonio equivocado; sino lo hubiera encerrado estarías muerto.

-De todas formas estoy muriendo.

-No sabes lo que he sufrido yo también por ello, tus hermosos ojos fueron transformados y tu carácter se ve afectado sin mencionar tu cuerpo, te he cuidado y protegido durante años hasta que pasó que tu curiosidad volvió a causar problemas. Ahí me di cuenta que yo no era suficiente para salvarte pero fue un alivió saber que habías despertado al Onikui, con ello mis esperanzas volvieron.

-Te odio, no puedo evitarlo.

-Lo entiendo, me entristece saber eso después de lo que compartimos porque en el momento que sellé nuestros recuerdos los míos se liberaron al verte sellar al antiguo Dios de la montaña.

-También estoy confundido con ese sentimiento porque lo comparto contigo y

Haruka, por ambos igual.

-¿Estas diciendo…?

-Justo eso. Sé que ambos tuvieron que ver antes de que Haruka fuera sellado, te pido que ambos sean el soporte del otro cuando el demonio acabe por fin con mi fuerza.

-Te prometí y me prometí no dejar que se liberara totalmente.

-Lo sé pero necesito… quiero un poco más de tiempo –las lagrimas empezaban a salir derramándose sobre las suaves telas de sus ropajes –Quisiera estar con ambos y sentirlos, decirles tantas cosas ahora que sé otras. No quiero liberar a Haruka de mi, de nuestro lazo, no quiero pero Raiko me ha corrompido y está en mis pensamientos constantemente haciendo que la criatura de mi interior oscurezca mis pensamientos y sé que así me dominara más fácilmente, se adueñara de mi cuerpo.

-Puedo… Puedo sellar esos pensamientos pero esa aura oscura permanecerá hasta agotarte.

-No. Liberare a Haruka.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, quiero tener la seguridad de que tendrá toda su fuerza para derrotar a ese demonio.

Sugino opto por no mencionar el hecho de que el Tengu oscuro podría perecer en la lucha, no sin llevarse a su oponente, como la de antaño –Debes descansar.

Se acercó limpiándole las mejillas con los dedos que posó en los labios entreabiertos como una caricia. Sin poder evitarlo beso aquella seca boca humectando las grietas formadas.

**Continuara…**

No sé porque tarde tanto en actualizar si este capitulo ya tenía meses en estar listo. UPS. No sé ustedes pero yo quede con la boca abierta al leerlo (porque no recordaba que existía ya XD), que sorpresas se lleva uno.

Como no sé nada de Tactics más que la serie y eso solo agarro destellos para crear el fic, creo que es un AU. Vaya, me tardó en darme cuenta!


	6. Liberación

**Capitulo VI****. Liberación**

Recostado sobre su lecho Kantarou se removía inquieto ya no sabía si la fiebre era lo que le hacía delirar o recordar aquellas escenas tan marcadas de su encuentro con Raiko que lo llevaba irremediablemente a recordar sobre su infancia tan dolorosa. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente llevándole a un espacio alterno de los que Raiko creaba sólo que ahora el soldado no estaba presente en ellos. Vio la escena de cuando su madre lo dejo abandonado por un largo tiempo en el santuario junto a Kiyo y también cuando ella volvió a la montaña su rechazo por él fue tan grande y doloroso como verla rodeada de infinidad de hombres que la adulaban queriéndose acercar más a ella de lo que estaba permitido.

Aunque regresaron a vivir a Tokyo, despidiéndose amablemente de Kiyo y agradeciéndole por tanto tiempo que cuido de su hijo –pero nunca le gratifico-, la relación de madre-hijo ya no era la misma. Nunca habían sido muy unidos ni mucho menos afectivos uno con el otro pero la brecha entre ellos se había echo enorme ahora. Ya no sabía si su madre había perdido la cordura o él era quien había enloquecido por intentar comprenderla. Estaba acostumbrando a ver youkai en todas partes aunque al lado de su madre sólo encontraba indefensos y agradables pero aunque a ella le enfadara que hiciera esto y lo golpeara para abrazarlo después; la capacidad de detectarles gracias a los cascabeles en las cuentas de su pulsera le interesaba de una sobremanera increíble y a la vez desinteresada pero nunca se lo menciono.

Los cascabeles. Los aprisionó con su mano derecha fuertemente. Golpeándole con una fuerza dolorosa y brutal la escena que llego a su cabeza le hizo derramar unas tantas lágrimas después de tanto tiempo. La muerte de su madre había sido algo que le hizo cambiar radicalmente pero a pesar de todos sus conflictos con ella le dejo lo más preciado, los cascabeles y la herencia onmyôji asegurándose de que siempre sonriera ante todo.

La enorme diferencia entre ambos era que él no quería exorcizar a los demonios en su mayoría. Su utopía era el que los seres humanos y los youkai pudieran coexistir en paz en este mundo, y su gran deseo era poder conocer a "Haruka" el devorador de demonios, el youkai más fuerte de todos. Él quería tener esa fuerza, quería encontrar a Haruka y protegerle con todo lo que pudiera por eso no descanso ni un solo momento hasta encontrarle, y al vivir con ese zorro que intento engañarle varias veces de cuando le conoció, gracias a Youko y su lazo tan unido supo que debía seguir buscando a Haruka.

Se levanto con esfuerzo, aún con dolor por sus heridas pero ese ardor no se comparaba al que sentía en el pecho. Quedaba poco tiempo debía apresurarse ates de que fuera demasiado tarde. Salió cuando todos estaban durmiendo, sabía que se habían dado cuenta de su andar silencioso y extraño pero debía mantenerlos lejos por un tiempo, todo el que pudiera soportar. Puso varios ofuda cubriendo la casa y sabía bien que su duración sería corta sobretodo con el enorme poder de los dos Tengu que residían en el interior, siguió caminando esperando llegar a donde Haruka fue sellado por uno de sus antepasados y donde una serie de circunstancias le llevaron a ese lugar para hacer uno de sus sueños realidad a pesar de sus pecados tan profundos.

Se perdió en la distancia mientras los rayos matinales cegaban la oscuridad por la cual se abría paso hacia su origen.

/ / / / /

Haruka estaba furioso, quiso arremeter contra todo lo que se cruzaba en su paso pero sabía que no debía hacer eso. Pero su irritación era tanta que cualquier cosa le haría desquitarse con lo que sea y con quien fuera.

—Onikui estate quieto de una buena vez. Estás desconcentrándome y así no podré revertir estos ofudas tan rápido como quisiera —se corrigió —quisiéramos.

—Ese Kantarou, ¿En qué carajos está pensando? Irse como si no fuéramos nada, sólo es un maldito manipulador.

—Haruka-chan tranquilízate estoy segura que lo vamos a encontrar.

—Listo, podemos irnos pero ahora ¿A dónde habrá ido?. —Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el despliegue de alas negras que dejaron caer varias hacía el suelo. Tuvo que sacar las suyas y cargar con los otros restantes para seguir con rapidez al Tengu que volaba con una velocidad la cual no podía seguir por el peso que llevaba sobre sí. —Onikui, esta me la pagarás y tu también Kantarou —sonrió pensando un castigo acuerdo para con el albino pero con tristeza esperando poder realizarlo antes de que tuviera que hacer lo inevitable.

Llegaron justo a la montaña donde sólo quedaban los fragmentos de piedra que una vez fueron la prisión del Tengu más poderoso. Y ahí estaba el albino inclinado sobre sí mismo con las ropas manchadas de carmín y sus labios rojos como sus ojos. El color de la sangre.

—¡Kantarou! —Intento enderezarlo pero se detuvo cuando con un quejido el albino se inclino aún más respirando con dificultad le miro suplicante —Kantarou…

—Haru… ka —Agarro las ropas negras siendo ayudado por el Tengu y se levanto con dificultad colocando sus manos para crear las llaves que liberarían a Youko y a Haruka.

—_Así como una vez existieron esas palabras para liberar de una prisión ahora les ordeno retornar_.

—¡Kan-chan no! —Youko lloraba porque su maestro le había mostrado tantas cosas del mundo humano que una vez odio, que desconocía hasta que llego a su vida ese sacerdote. —Por favor…

—_Esas palabras usadas ahora son deshechas para esfumarse en el aire y deshacer esta unión. _Youko-chan ahora eres un youkai libre… — Y la mujer zorro ya no sabía que hacer, fue como si despertara de un largo sueño manipulado por ese humano que ahora respiraba cada vez más pesado. Ahora era un zorro libre en su forma real, y no sabía a dónde debía correr sólo desapareció atrás de los matorrales más lejanos a todos los presentes.

—Haruka… no, Tengu oscuro devorador de ogros. — viéndolo borrosamente sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos repitiendo el hechizo para Haruka quien lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios.

Sugino estaba asustado como cuando su amante Tengu fue encerrado por tantos años por aquel ancestro onmyôji. La angustia se apodero de su cuerpo como cuando el albino fue atacado dos veces por aquel enemigo youkai. Sus recuerdos le bombardeaban justo ahora al ver como el sacerdote caía rendido con tan difícil acción de respirar. No quería estar solo de nuevo, no como antes de que conociera a Muu y ella le hiciera rectificar tantas cosas de si mismo, cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso y que causarán que odiara su inmortalidad y a los humanos; no sabía si soportaría de nuevo esa pérdida ahora que todo se había aclarado con el onmyôji. No tenía elección y decidió realizar el hechizo que podría ser un arma de doble filo pero no quería perder al albino y sabía que el Tengu a su lado tampoco lo deseaba.

—Onikui. Le salvaremos. —Le beso tomando gran cantidad de su energía inclinándose ante el humano acercando sus labios a su boca. Por el beso le transmitía su energía, necesitaba que la absorbiera aunque eso le robara gran parte de su poder y el que había tomado recién. No le importaba, después lo recuperaría. Sus cuerpos brillaban pero al parecer su poder de Dios no era suficiente para que el albino pudiera despertar. A su lado el Onikui ahora libre no reaccionaba; en realidad no sabía como reaccionar.

Sugino entrelazó una de sus manos con la morena colocando ambas libres sobre el pecho del pálido muchacho que yacía inmóvil y casi sin algún signo de vida.

Ambos le necesitaban a su lado, le querían unido a sus cuerpos porque no soportarían la inmortalidad sin aquel mortal que les había capturado por los hilos del destino y no dejarían que nadie se interpusiera en ellos. La intensa luz cegó por instantes a todos los presentes, al abrir los ojos se asustaron al ver a los dos Tengu inconscientes a cada lado del onmyôji. El sacerdote seguía en la misma posición y temieron que el esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano y la perdida fuera grande.

La recién liberada youkai se acerco con timidez a los dos morenos comprobando un desmayo por la gran perdida de energía, asustada se acerco a su antiguo maestro quien respiraba normalmente recitando algo que no supo detener —_Escucha las palabras del contenedor de una bruja esos secretos de la noche invocan a los dioses con el ancestral poder. Otórguenme energía, quiero su poder, denme su poder._ —abriendo los ojos con una lentitud que se le hizo eterna a la youkai el albino había despertado para gusto de los presentes, que aunque no todos entendían del todo lo que pasaba, el general del ejército recién llegaba para comprobar la fría mirada rojiza que le lanzaba el muchacho al que le gustó ultrajar y torturar.

—Ichinomiya Kantarou, sigues vivo. —sonriendo sardónicamente estaba anhelando ansiosamente volver a ultrajarle —Repitamos nuestro apasionado último encuentro.

La cabeza de la hermosa damisela que le acompañaba en sus planes dictados por su clan, y obviamente su cargo, rodó cayendo frente a sus pies dejando a todos congelados. La palidez de todo el conjunto fue lo primero que ambos Tengu vieron al despertar por fin. La sangre bañaba la nieve, ensuciándola tanto como el uniforme del ejercito de ambos hombres que apenas recuperaban el color en sus pieles por la repentina, y sorpresiva, muerte de Ibaragi su compañera de tantos años, ni siquiera notaron movimiento alguno cuando el brazo derecho del oficial que acompañaba al capitán de los cazadores y que una vez detuvo el ataque de "Haruka" fue cortado en menos de un parpadeo.

Raiko, junto con todos, estaba sin habla puesto que aquellos movimientos fríos, rápidos y despiadados no iban con el noble sacerdote y su cuerpo desgastado por el pecado. ¡Es que era algo imposible que eso sucediera! Aunque ya sabía que el onmyôji no era un humano normal y por el cual el cántico de las nueve palabras* no le afectaban el que hiciera algo así con esa fuerza, esa mirada. Estaba preparado para el ataque que sabía que vendría sin embargo fue ignorado cuando el albino miro a los Tengu detrás suyo.

—Dios, por fin he sido liberado y este cuerpo ahora me pertenece totalmente, su energía solo sirvió para aliviar el dolor del sacerdote a quien mande a la oscuridad total. —Su mirada roja se posó sobre el Onikui, sonriendo con malicia lamió la reciente sangre de sus dedos, manchando su boca y sus comisuras. Le mataría, por fin mataría a ese devorador y a ese otro Dios que se atrevió a jugar con su tiempo; gozaría de sus sufrimientos y ahora conocía su debilidad más grande teniendo el cuerpo del preciado niño al que podía mancillar a su antojo y el no sufriría dolor alguno.

—Ustedes dos dioses —viendo fijamente a ambos Tengu —apestan a humano ambos. ¿Se revuelcan con este sacerdote? Es tan triste y divertido, les haré tragarse cada pedazo de este cuerpo.

Sus garras fueron directo hacia su ojo rojo arrancándoselo para lanzarlo a los presentes como si de lobos hambrientos se tratase. Cortó la piel de sus brazos, acercando las uñas para arruinar el perfecto rostro cuando una pequeña zorra le mordió la pierna. Le aventó lejos asegurándose de estrellarle contra una lapida.

Aun herida gruño furiosa, no dejaría que lastimara al humano que tanto le cuido. Estaba lista para atacar nuevamente pero fue detenida por el youkai verde —Muu Muu.

—Los demonios son insaciables. Tienen tantas ganas de degustar el cuerpo ajeno, de beber del sufrimiento. —Lamía su propia sangre con una sonrisa cínica miro hacía el capitán de los cazadores. —Minamoto Raiko. Absorbiste a tus otros dos hermanos en esta generación convirtiéndote en el cazador más fuerte** dime ¿Te convertirás en sacerdote o dejarás que tu linaje prevalezca en las fuerzas oscuras?

—Onde Malorum***… No puede ser, no eres tú quien pensaba que era ese youkai atrapado en el cuerpo del sacerdote —Raiko estaba tan sorprendido. Uno de esos generales de esa legión había capturado a su madre llevándosela para lo que ahora sabía lo que les hacían. Violarlas y someterlas como sirvientes hasta que engendrarán y les dieran soldados para ser usados como armas para sus guerras; después las mataban llevando sus cabezas al lugar donde las brujas blancas hacían su ordenamiento que les brindaba una nueva vida y los poderes de la luz y la naturaleza. Sí su madre había sido una bruja blanca amorosa y respetada pero cuyo origen oculto sólo su padre y él lo sabían pues por ser cazadores su clan podía haberles echo pagar.

Fue por ello que se convirtió en uno de los más poderosos cazadores y el líder de ellos, ver la cabeza de su madre flotando en el hermoso lago cristalino ahora rojizo, al cual le llevo para su ordenamiento y despertar los poderes que por derecho le pertenecían, juró vengarse de todos los demonios y youkai que existieran por todo el mundo. No dejaría a ninguno vivo ni siquiera al Tengu que venció a su padre provocándole cometer seppuku.

Continuara…

_Sí, porque seppuku va más allá__ que un simple suicidio, no le podía poner algo tan banal._

_*****__**Son las que suele usar Kantarou para exorcizar, ya saben Rin, Sai, Zen, etc.**_

_****Hace referencia a los hermanos Rowe, aunque bueno ellos realmente eran brujos. Se dice que cuando nacieran tres hermanos y se unieran serían la última generación y sería la fuerza más poderosa del mal, a la cuál sería imposible de derrotar. Sin embargo una de las generaciones "cambio" de bando rompiendo así el ciclo de generaciones (no, no mucho que ver aquí, lo sé).**_

_*****Legiones demoniacas. Capturaban inocentes y brujas buenas para convertirles en demonios, estos de más bajo nivel eran convertidos/usados como armas.**_

N/A: Ahh tanto tiempo, soy una horrible persona, lo sé. Esto iba a estar hace un mes pero me atoré con la liberación. Sé que no salio bien pero era por mi y para mi. Debo aclarar que hace tiempo tarde como cinco años en encontrar el manga de Tactics, ahí pensé que el 9 era el penultimo o algo así, ahora sé que van hasta el 13 e igual me costo muchisimo encontrarlo pero esta en japones, del cual yo no sé nada, pero que bonito es verlo. ¿A qué voy con esto? A que hay spoilers sin embargo como el manga y el anime son mortalmente diferentes y yo empece a escribir esto sin ver el manga pues diré que casi sigo las ideotas del anime. Gracias por leer =D_**  
**_


End file.
